The present invention relates to a protective grille or lattice assembly mountable over a window opening in a wall, and also to a method of mounting such a protective grille or lattice assembly.
Protective grilles or lattices are frequently mounted over window openings for purposes of preventing exit from the opening (e.g., a child from falling out of a window), or of preventing entry through the opening (e.g., thieves from entering a building). Protective grilles are generally tailor-made to the size of the window opening to which the grille is to be mounted, which substantially increases their cost of manufacture. Moreover, the present tailor-made protective grilles are generally mounted to the window openings by skilled workmen, which substantially increases their cost of installation.